


Ashes to Ashes

by hemowrites



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemowrites/pseuds/hemowrites
Summary: Meeting the new house slave, Santana was struck in the heart. Surrounded in feelings she never even knew the Gods could bless her with, falling into forbidden love that will soon be frozen in time and preserved for eternity, for generation after generation to see. (A Brittana Pompeii AU)





	1. Prologue

* * *

**Prologue**

_The greatest fantasy consumed by final passions dying not alone,_  
Where lips meet lips, flesh on flesh driving the chariot home.  
So with me dear girl, will you fantasize about our last fateful day,  
Burn with me love, consumed like the lovers of Pompeii

_-_ Michael Cranford

**xXx**

_November 29th, 2000 AD_

Dirt slips through your fingertips as you dig, the stifling midday Italian sun beating down on your already sunburnt back. Overworked and underpaid, a normal degree decorated historian wouldn't be succumbing to such labour, but there was something about this dig that had you hooked. Though exhausted, your arms aching from continuous movements, it was as though the presence of the suddenly departed souls were moving around you, dancing their fingertips against your sensitive, reddened flesh.

Before your time working, the great city streets of Pompeii had already been re-erected, followed be the Casa di Loreio Tiburtino, the Casa dell'Efebo, the Casa di Trebio Valente and Via dell'Abbondanza, which goes from west to east all along the length of the town. The façades of the houses had been uncovered and restored to show their delicate beauty, followed by the great city walls to frame the once thriving place that had been bursting with life up until the eruption, buried under a hot layer of death 1921 years previous.

Despite the great archaeologists before your time uncovering such heart wrenching and incredible finds, you can't resist the feeling in your gut that something or someone out there is calling for you to find them. With the sudden end to so many lives and a now forgotten way of living, there were so many stories left unsaid; so many souls just waiting for their existence to be at peace.

It had always been your dream to bring closure to a society that had met such a brief, bitter end, over taken by poisonous gasses and boiling ash from the great Mount Vesuvius. To some, it may have been seen as something stemming from horror but to you – beautiful.

Smiling to yourself through your thoughts, you barely even registered the change of consistency to where your trowel was scraping over the ashen dirt, the distinctive noise of a scrape shooting to your ears.

"I think I've found what we're looking for," You called out, your voice shaking with the anticipation of what could possibly be hiding under the golden dirt.

At that instant, you could feel in your gut that you had uncovered something special; a story that had been waiting nearly two thousand years to inspire a generation.

The Pompeii Lovers, intertwined with one another for all eternity.


	2. My Kingdom Awaits

**Chapter 1: My Kingdom Awaits**

_July 27_ _th_ _, 79 AD_

Stirring in her sleeping quarters, Brittany was awoken by the morning sunrise peeking its way through the window, the life on the outside streets of Oplontis waking alongside her. She had always liked mornings. The sounds of the locals commuting with large containers upon a donkey cart to collect water for their houses for the day; the smell of fresh food on the markets beginning to reach her nostrils and the sight of the morning sun seeking over the houses, lighting up the streets and dragging them graciously into the Gods-given shine of day.

Stretching out on her old sheets, Brittany felt the light tingles of a new days energy run up and down her spine before moving to her feet, the day's first sun rays hitting and reflecting off her golden blonde hair. Moving carefully across the room, Brittany tried not to disturb the slumber of her parents a few feet away, though it only took one glance to see that they had long since risen.

After all, today was anything from a normal day.

With her tunica now covering her slender body, Brittany made her way into the front room of the small house to find her parents sat around their table, a hunk of bread and a few scraps of cheese waiting for the blonde as she joined them.

"Good morning," Brittany greeted with a smile, piercing the pregnant silence of the household; a world away from the ever growing bustle of the streets a few feet away.

It wasn't as though Brittany was dumb. Actually, she was relatively far from it. Despite being from a poor family that next to no one even thought to give a second glance, she had a vast interest in the world around her. She could predict when the sun would set at the very start of sundown and she knew at what times of the year the migration patterns of the birds would be the most interesting to watch. She knew the stars, their constellations and their names. Brittany just knew things from absorbing every conversation she overheard while walking to the fullers to pick up clothing for the rich who lived at the villas for a few extra cooper coins for her family or even eavesdropping on the gladiators as they roughhoused down the street.

Even if Brittany may have forgotten about the day, the tired stares and audible nothingness of her mother and father would have jogged her memory. Her time in her childhood home and the town of Oplontis was over.

It was no secret that their family was poor. With her father a goat herder, money wasn't plentiful - with just enough produced with milk to put food on the table. Once a season, animals were sold for meat, which was usually enough to give them enough to get by with, but it wasn't the most comfortable way of life. With her parents verging on thirty, her father would not be able to work that much longer but Brittany knew she would never be around to see it.

In the morning, she was due in Pompeii. Her mother had told her she would be working for a rich man – a politician. Though the idea of having to go to another city without her parents to work as a slave for a stranger should be frightening, Brittany had come to terms with it. To her, it was an adventure. The Gods had a plan for her, and part of that was to move into the next chapter of her life. After all, there were worse lives to lead. She would have a roof over her head, a rich, knowledge filled environment to surround herself in, not to mention thermal baths and meat to eat.

A slave woman in Pompeii was a world away from being a poor child in Oplontis. Her parents only wished the best for her, and that's what she was getting.

"The cart will be arriving at Hora Quarta. I will be out of the town but your mother will be here," Her father spoke quietly, pulling a pang from Brittany's chest. Though she knew she was heading to a better life, she loved her parents more than there were words to express. She could see the hurt written over his face, knowing that he was holding back for her sake.

The rest of their morning meal was silent, accompanied with the soundtrack of the Oplontis streets before her father stood, moving around the table to his daughter.

"May the God's be with you, Brittany,"

Standing to embrace him, Brittany closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath of his scent, knowing that she would have to keep it with her as a replacement to him being in the flesh. After just a moment of being in his arms, he was leaving out of the door and disappearing out of sight.

**xXx**

Hora Quarta had appeared a lot more suddenly that Brittany would have anticipated. The outside streets were crowded. The market stalls were in full force, full of dealers and citizens looking for what they needed to buy, hustle and bustle through the main streets of the town. In every which way, groups of people were walking along, talking animatedly about the daily goings on.

Outside Brittany's house, a simple donkey pulled cart sat, the driver old and greyed, a patch of hair missing from the very crown of his head. His toga seemed to be made of finer fabrics; the finer fabrics that Brittany would be dressed in when she arrived at the place she would soon call her home.

"You be a good girl," Brittany's mother spoke softly, her throat thick with emotion as she brushed off the tattered shoulders of Brittany's cream tunica. "Make your father and I proud."

Nodding gently, Brittany moved to hug her, cementing the feel of it all into her brain. She would do her hardest to impress the Gods with both her work and being true to herself.

Hopping up into the back of the cart and nestling between two large sacks of what she assumed to be produce and fabrics, Brittany folded her legs beneath her. It wasn't going to be a quick trip and she was glad that her new master had sent someone for her, as opposed to making it all the way on foot.

He must be a great man.

With a click of the drivers tongue, the cart jerked into movement, the life on the streets dispersing to the side to allow the cart to pass. Children ran by the side, mothers shouting from a distance for them to keep their hands off the wheels.

With the sun high in the sky, Brittany let her eyes sweep over the streets and houses, getting in one last visual image of the place she had grown up in. She would miss it, but her destiny; whatever that was, would be found in Pompeii.

"Make sure you keep your seat," The man spoke up from the front of the cart, "We'll be picking up speed outside the city gates."

"I will, thank you," Brittany replied with a shining smile, catching his eye as he turned to smile back at her. "What is it like? Pompeii?" She asked, voice singing clearly over the dispersing sounds of the town crowds moving to go back to their afternoon work.

"There's nowhere like it," And Brittany believed him. She had heard gladiators talking of their times in Pompeii and fighting for the bigger crowds. They talked of vibrant markets, beautiful buildings and the wisest of people.

"And my new Master? Is he-.." Brittany trailed off.

It had been a few months since Brittany had heard that he expressed an interest in her. Her new master had visited Oplontis to view their gladiators and had gotten the word from a local villa owner who had been looking for more hands a few months previous. With Brittany being too young for his taste, she had been passed off but the Pompeii politician had found himself intrigued by her description.

After just one meet with her father, the deal was made.

"Master Loukas is a wise, generous man." The driver nodded, staring off into the streets as they got closer to the city walls. "He's well known by the people. They respect him; a man like him.. and his daughter too."

Brittany couldn't wait to meet him. If the people who worked for him thought so highly of such a man, he must be great and kind. She couldn't help but feel honored that he would want someone like Brittany to work for him. Sure, she was only a lowly slave worker but there were probably a vast amount to choose from in Pompeii; yet he had chosen her.

"I look forward to meeting him," Brittany chirped as they passed the great walls of the town, beginning on the long trip down the dusty road.

With nothing but the clothes on her back, Brittany was only a day away from starting her new life.


	3. From Here On Out

** Chapter 2: From Here On Out **

 

_July 27_ _th_ _, 79 AD_

It was dark by the time Brittany finally arrived at the great walls of Pompeii. Taking it in, Brittany's eyes sparked in the ever growing moonlight, her body simply bursting with how this was the place that would finally give her opportunity. The thoughts in her head were beautiful, but actually approaching the city itself was even more spectacular. It hadn't really yet sunk in that this would be the place where her life would change; where her new home, new job, new 'family' of sorts and new life was waiting for her.

She felt so lucky.

"It's beautiful.." Brittany breathed, eyes wide as they crept ever closer to the exquisite entrances.

"That it is. It's a world away from where you grew up." The driver replied quietly, a distance tone etched behind his voice that Brittany couldn't quite pick up on. "How old are you? You can't be older than 17 years."

"In a few months." Brittany replied with a smile. It had been a very quiet ride and she was thankful for the distraction to overcome the anticipation of soon being inside the city walls.

"Married?"

"No." Brittany answered simply. There wasn't really anyone her father knew that was in need of a wife, nor did she know anyone who had the money. Even if she was a few years older than girls would be married off, it wasn't really something she cared about. She didn't need a husband or a family of her own.

With just a nod from the old man, they fell into a silence as they crossed the walls into the city, fire lanterns on the street and within the homes lighting the street in a comfortable glow. To her right, there was a small garden with delicately trimmed bushes, a few locals enjoying the first hours of the night, talking among one another, sending out a comfortable hum into the atmosphere.

As they continued down the stone road, Brittany looked up at the large houses, intricate stone work and paintings all around them as they plodded on. Small crowds started moving in front and behind them as they passed to side streets. Gladiators walked in fancy armour, laughing and hitting one another in the shoulders, followed by a posse of young girls Brittany's age, dressed in the most beautiful tunicas of colors that she had only ever seen on flowers. Behind the cart, young children began to follow; giggling as their mothers and child-carers chased them down to put them down to bed.

The deeper into the city they drove, the more barren it got of people as the evening set in. Before long, they were slowing down to a halt, the donkey letting out a sort of relief as they stopped in front of a courtyard belonging to a grand villa.

This must be her new home.

"He'll be waiting for you inside the doors, in the entrance hall. Give my best," The driver spoke up, giving Brittany the reassurance she needed to climb off the back of the cart, her legs shaking from both the long drive and her excited nerves.

"Thank you," Brittany smiled as she turned to the driver.

There was a poignant look on his face that Brittany couldn't quite detect. He looked worried. Troubled… Helpless. It was as though he was silently wishing her luck for a fight; one that you already know will end in a fatality. With just a nod of his head, he drove off, leaving Brittany standing behind, her eyebrows knitted together in thought.

Deciding to brush it off, Brittany turned on her sandal covered heels and made her way to the villa doors.

* * *

 

As soon as she stepped into the entrance hall, Brittany knew just how rich this family was. Just this one room was bigger than the house that she and her parents lived in. The floor and walls were decorated with color; small mosaic floor tiles framed the room, fitting beautifully against the extravagant paintings on the walls that seemed to show everything from romance, to heroic fighting, to imagery of the almighty Gods. All around the room, pedestals housed beautiful vases and statues; one of the largest collections Brittany had ever had the pleasure to see with her own eyes.

The lighting in the room was warm and friendly, lit by lamps adorning the walls, inviting Brittany in and to close the door behind her, letting her feast her eyes on the treasured in front of her. Reaching out her slender fingers, the young blonde reached out to trace the chiselled face of a stone, carved man.

A voice echoed through the space around her, causing her heart to tump in her chest.

"You must be Brittany, I presume,"

Whipping around on her feet, Brittany's eyes fell on a man she knew instantly to be her new master.

He wasn't too old; about the same age as her own parents. His skin was a dark, sun-kissed tan, not bursting with youth but shining with health. His broad shoulders and strong looking body were covered in a dark green expensive looking tunic, adorned with broaches and jewels with more shine than Brittany had even seen at the temple in Oplontis. His expressionless face was topped with black hair, grey streaks running through it like strands of precious metal. He looked like someone that Brittany had only really ever seen at a distance, or in a mural. Definitely as great as she imagined.

"Yes. I just arrived.. The driver said to step in.. I'm sorry.. I-," Brittany stumbled over her words, lowering her eyes after realising that she was staring pretty intensely.

"Of course. You live here now." He cut in, raising his hand to cease her rambles, which the young blonde was very grateful for.

There was a pregnant pause as he let his eyes scan her body and suddenly, she felt embarrassed by her clothing. It was tattered and discolored, completely contrasting the extravagance of the house. Her hair was falling around her face in tatters where it had fallen out of its tie on the journey. But still, she watched him watch her, resisting the urge to curl up into herself.

After a long moment, the dark man nodded to himself, lips pursed as his eyes trailed back to her own, boring into her with a glint she had yet to detect.

"Come. You must be hungry. Tonight, you'll rest and settle before Aelia will show you to your jobs tomorrow,"

Nodding, Brittany instantly started to walk as soon as her new master gestured with his hand to follow him out of the entrance hall and through a courtyard, lit with a warm yellow glow.

"Who is Aelia?" Brittany asked, her hands clasped in front of her as she walked, resisting the urge to look around and miss a word that may come from his mouth.

"She is my oldest and most wise house-slave." He explained, speaking in what Brittany could have mistaken for a joyful tone. "She has been here for many years and will show you all you need to know. How to  _please_  me."

Nodding silently, Brittany kept up at his heel until they turned a corner to walk through another door.

What hit Brittany first was the smell. There was evidence of a great meal, the scent of spices and warmth filled her nostrils and made her stomach ache with want. In the middle of the room, a great table sat surrounded by over a dozen heavy, wooden chairs. Moving around the table, there was a crowd of men and women, ranging in age, clearing and cleaning the last remaining cups and plates on the surfaces. There was no sign of food and it was easy to presume that she had arrived late.

The moment the master made their presence known by a double smack of his palms together, all eyes turned to Brittany. Some appeared bored by her presence, others inquisitive and interested. She couldn't help but notice that they all looked vastly different from her. Whereas she was golden haired, blue eyed; that her father often described being like that of a goddess and a miracle, she was alone in the room. Everyone she could see had dark features – hair, eyebrows and eyes ranging from olden grey, to light brown to black.

Torn away from her staring, they were approached by a small, thin looking man, clutching a small parcel in his hands and offering it to Brittany. "We saved some of the meal. We hear you had a long journey," He smiled softly as she took the package, thanking him with a smile of her own.

"Thank you Gaius. You are excused." The master spoke, stealing the dark haired man's attention away from Brittany.

The young man, Gaius, nodded his head before walking away, through a door and out of sight.

Looking down at the brown cloth wrapped package in her hands, Brittany turned it over before the master addressed her once again.

"You may eat in the courtyard. Aelia will be along once she had finished with kitchen duties to show you to your quarters."

Brittany replied with a nod.

"I must go to continue the night with my family and acquaintances. Sleep well,"

* * *

 

Brittany had already decided that she liked the courtyard. Without the intimidating presence of her new master, she was free to walk around and let her eyes feast on the place that was now her new home. With the sun long gone, it was cool; skies cleared from any clouds to let the moon and stars light up the silhouette of the house.

With a small smile on her lips, Brittany tore off another piece of bread, bringing it to her lips, satisfied with how her hunger had subsided. It wasn't much; just some bread and cheese, but the portion was bigger than what she was used to in Oplontis. Instead of going to bed hungry, she would sleep easy tonight.

A series of loud, booming laughs cut through her thoughts, coming from a wing to the left of where she sat on a stone bench. Turning her head, Brittany peered through the windows, eyes squinting to adjust from the darkness outside to the warm glow.

There were many noble looking men sat around the room, great goblets in their hands as they talked amongst one another, animated in their amusement. The room was framed with many books and beautiful paintings; the wonderful culture that Brittany always dreamed to be around. As the sound of a soft string instruments melody travelled towards her, Brittany closed her eyes for just a moment as she smiled. This place was going to be everything she thought it would be.

Opening her eyes, the smile faded from her face slowly as her eyes settled on another figure in the room.

She was sat apart from the men, her dark eyes seemingly deep and bored with the conversations going on around her; the golden goblet sitting limply in her hands as she took a sip. When the cup finally fell from her lips, Brittany watched as a pink tongue moved to lick the remaining liquid from her full lips – Brittany's own falling to open. Her skin was tan, body covered in a vibrant red tunica, clinging to her slender shoulders like a body of silky water. As she turned her head, the long black, silky mane of hair swayed, framing her delicate face in the most tender of ways.

Brittany had never seen someone so beautiful in her whole life.

When the girl turned to look through the same window, Brittany's heart thudded against her ribs as their eyes connected. Her palms felt sweaty under her dark gaze, yet she was unable to tear away. Her body seized, leaving her unable to move; a victim to this beautiful goddess of a woman. There was no way that she existed in real life. If anything, her parents were praying for her, and this goddess had been send down to act as her guardian.

As if able to sense her body failures, the woman's lip curled in amusement as Brittany's breath caught in her thick throat.

"Brittany?"

The sound of her name sent a shock through the young girls' body, as though she was suddenly animated back into life again, turning around in bewilderment to find the figure of an older woman standing beside where she sat.

"I-.. Yes. That's me. I'm Brittany," She stuttered, rising to her feet and almost dropping the package she forgot she had nestled in her hands.

"My, my.. You are a pretty one," The grey haired lady smiled, though Brittany had a tough time believing her after the godlike beauty she had just had the pleasure to lay eyes on.

There was beauty.. And then there was  _her._

"There's no need to be shy. We are family now. You can call me Aelia." Brittany instantly recognised the name, and felt herself relax as her heart began to calm. The woman's eyes were soft and felt home-like. Brittany had already decided that she liked this woman.

Chuckling to herself, Aelia motioned for Brittany to follow.

"Come, child. It has been a long journey for you, I hear."

Nodding in response, Brittany watched as Aelia turned to walk away, not being able to resist peering back through the window.

The beauty was nowhere to be seen.

_Perhaps she imagined her._

Bringing her lip between her teeth, Brittany fought back a sigh before following on Aelia's heels towards where she would be sleeping. Tomorrow was a new day, but for now, she knew only one thing.

She would dream of her Goddess guardian tonight.


	4. Chapter 3: The Chain

**Chapter 3: The Chain**

 

_July 28_ _th_ _, 79 AD_

It had been a somewhat sleepless night for Brittany, her mind filled with visions of the tanned Goddess; of deep, soulful eyes.

The morning had not been quiet. She was awoken by the other slaves sleeping near her in the room stirring, talking amongst themselves as they got up and dressed. It seemed, from the very start, that everyone had a job to do and it would always be done on time, no matter what. The sun was barely shining through the tiny windows and Brittany wondered how and why her fellows would have woken up. Perhaps they were just used to getting up at the same time every day that their body clock had adjusted accordingly.

Rubbing her eyes, Brittany was soon up and dressed, her body a bundle of nerves about her first day working for her new master. She hoped to do a good job and prove that she was a great choice over everyone else he could have picked for this new life. She would prove herself and make her family proud, if she ever got the chance to see them again. It was, at least, some way to thank them for letting her go and allowing her a better life.

"Everyone here had a difficulty their first night," A voice chirped up behind Brittany.

Wheeling around, her heart calmed immediately when she saw the comforting, smiling face of Aelia. Nodding politely, Brittany smoothed down the front of the tunica she had received before going to bed. It felt like much higher quality than the fabrics she was used to, falling over her skin like silk. Compared to the white of her old clothes, it looked shining and pure.

The look in Aelia's eyes was that of a mother. Brittany felt as home with her the night before and even more so now. From what she had seen as they all settled down for the night, all of the other house slaves were very respectful and polite with her. Though they would chat and joke amongst themselves, Aelia would be sitting on her blankets, watching as the life went on without them.

She wondered what things Aelia would have seen throughout her life. If slaves here would come and go while she watched. Did she wish to leave herself? Brittany guessed that she didn't have a family outside of her own and perhaps that was what made her a maternal figure within the house. Did she know the dark haired beauty?

"This morning, I shall show you around," Aelia smiled, snapping Brittany out of her daze and Brittany returned the smile, following her from the bed chambers.

**xXx**

The house itself seemed like an entirely different world during the day, lit by the rays of morning sun. Despite being in the middle of the city, the quietness was something Brittany wasn't used to. Although she knew that there would have been life on the streets, all sound was masked by the large stone walls and foliage surrounding the villa. If anything, it could have been described as a town on its own, slaves moving around the courtyards quietly as they readied for the master and his family to wake.

Aelia took her from the slave quarters and through the courtyard. Lined with pillars, Brittany could really appreciate the delicately groomed gardens and intricate paint work in the light of day. In the center, a pool of water was glistening, reflections reflected onto a dark marble statue in the middle. She wondered how she had not noticed it the night before, but anything could have been overlooked after finding the girl through the window.

Turning, Brittany glanced towards where she had seen her. The room was dark inside, with no sign of life. Although it wasn't a shock that she wouldn't be sat inside, Brittany couldn't help but feel disappointed. There was still a very high chance that she would never see her again, or that she was just a figment of Brittany's tired mind working too hard to process the day and start hallucinating. She had heard about it happening before; people having visions of Gods and mythical beasts that couldn't have existed in the mortal world. Some even say that hallucinations were a gift to be able to see into other realms where entities roamed, far too beautiful and exquisite for the mortal world.

Perhaps that was what she was.

"Master Loukas wants you in the gardens," Aelia announced as they came to a halt by one of the large pillars surrounding the courtyard. "You are young and the work will not be too heavy for you. You are to clean the water pools, care for the plants and hang out the clothes and fabrics to dry when you are asked. You might be asked to do some other tasks and you are to complete anything that is asked of you. If you have any questions or are unsure of anything, you can find me in the kitchens."

"Thank you," Brittany replied, as a middle aged man approached them with a basket of cloths, a knife and a sweeping brush in his other hand. Taking them, Brittany nodded in thanks before he hurried away to continue his own jobs.

With a squeeze of her shoulder, Aelia left her to her own devices. Taking the boom in both of her unskilled hands, Brittany dragged it along the stone path with a rough swish, starting her first day of work.

**xXx**

Looking up into the sky, Brittany could see the streaks of orange and violet that could only mean that the Sun was about to set. Her arms were aching and tired from sweeping, polishing and cleaning. She wasn't used to such work, and the day had travelled by so slowly. There was no doubt that it would get quicker and easier, like it used to be helping her father with the goats, but it would be a slow process.

Aelia seemed to be impressed with how quickly she picked up the skills she needed. She had come by when the sun was the highest in the sky to take her to the kitchen for lunch and check that everything was up to standard. Though she didn't say much, Brittany felt proud of her work so far, even if there wasn't too much to show of it.

She never really had a chance to have any friends or any way to fit in back in Oplontis, but Pompeii was different. There was a way of life and a hierarchy to follow. There were other people that Brittany could see as her peers whom she would be eating with, sleeping next to and relying on for company. It was different, but she knew that it was going to be amazing.

Picking up the basket and brush, Brittany walked slowly back into the main villa, heading towards the kitchen to store them for tomorrow's work, just as Aelia had asked her. The house was quiet, and Brittany wondered if she had worked later than she was supposed to. Either way, more work was better than less, and she didn't let it bother her too much.

"How was your first day?" Gaius , the young man she had met the previous day asked Brittany as she put down the supplies, turning towards the kitchen workers, watching him chop up what looked like a green vegetable.

"It was hard, but I've always loved being outdoors," Brittany shrugged with a smile, fixing her tunica.

"Yes, he does like to get the young ones working in the gardens. It's something to show off to his acquaintances," The man smiled with a shake of his head, "Before you, it was a pretty little thing with the longest, brown hair you'd ever see. She didn't last very long before he sent her elsewhere. Had quite a temper, I hear. Said some quite foul things to Master Loukas and his men."

Brittany furrowed her brows, not wanting to believe that anyone could have said anything to upset the kind man of the house. He was giving them a home and a purpose away from living on the cruel streets. She must have been quite a character.

"I would never say such things." Brittany replied adamantly, "Can I help?" She continued, walking up to the counter. With a nod from Gaius to urge her forward, Brittany picked up a vegetable, cutting it as she had watched him do.

"Good. I like you," Gaius smiled, taking the cut vegetables from her pile to collect them together with his own. "It's nice to have someone here closer to my age, though I think you're a little younger."

Brittany chuckled softly as she worked. Gaius was very sweet, and she was just as glad to have him working beside her. "Have they all been here a while? The others? You make it seem like everyone around here is a lot older." Brittany asked, glancing beside her at the hard working boy. He couldn't have been more than a few years older. She wondered how long he had been here.

"It depends. Some have been here for decades. Others just a few years. There are also a couple who have been here less than I have, but I guess that they've worked elsewhere," He shrugged, "But we're still the youngest. Us and the Masters' daughter, of course."

Turning to face him, Brittany saw the amused smile on his face. She had heard the driver who brought her here talk about a daughter before, but it had slipped her mind until now. Brittany had yet to meet her, or anyone else from the family of the house.

She wondered if the daughter could have been the beautiful girl from the window.

Before she had chance to ask or pry any more from Gaius, a voice spoke up behind her.

"Brittany? The Master has requested to see you."

Turning around, Brittany didn't recognise the man. He was middle aged, his brown hair stained with silver streaks. His tone wasn't what Brittany would call friendly, and if it wasn't a case of Master Loukas asking for her, she would have been reluctant to go and instead stay behind with Gaius.

Turning to give Gaius a questioning look, the young man encouraged her to go. After all, she doubted that he would tell her otherwise. It was his job not to. Brittany definitely didn't want to be like the last young girl that he had described. She would be polite and do whatever he asked for her to do. The last thing she wanted was to get taken away from the house after only just getting a taste of being in such a wonderful place.

Following obediently, Brittany was led through the house until she found herself in a bigger room than any she had seen so far. From the looks of it, the decorative art around the edges and the large seats all over the room, it seemed to be the room she had looked into the night before.

As the man slowed them to a halt, Brittany let her eyes drift over to the lounger where she had seen her mystery Goddess and couldn't help but wonder if she would be back tonight. Perhaps she would go out into the courtyard after she had finished whatever she had to do to end her day of work, just for the chance to see her again.

She had to see if she was real.

"Very nice. The tunica fits you well, Brittany."

The voice was easily recognisable as Master Loukas, making his presence known within the room. Smiling softly, Brittany nodded in thanks, delicate hands running over the fabric at her sides.

"Come with me," He ordered her, his voice firm and Brittany did so. Quietly walking through an unknown area of the house, Brittany stayed close behind him until she found herself in a lavish bedroom.

She had never seen anything like it.

The bed in the center was larger than any bed she had imagined before, the cloths and blankets covering it looking thick and comfortable, obviously made from only the highest quality fabrics. Around the walls, vases were neatly showcased on small pillars, carved with intricate patterns and pictures that Brittany wondered told a story. Lit by lamps and candles, the room gave off a warm glow, a world away from the quarters she was used to sleeping in.

Feeling a hand move to her shoulder, Brittany jumped. She hadn't been psychically touched since she said her goodbyes to her parents, so it came as a bit of a shock.

"You really are as pretty as your father said you were. A real golden haired prize."

Hearing his breath tickle at her neck, Brittany shivered. She was feeling very uncomfortable by his closeness, but knew better than to say anything. Master Loukas was her sole anchor of survival now and she couldn't throw that away.

As soon as his rough hands started pulling her tunica away, Brittany's blood ran cold, her stomach dropping as she froze in fear. She had never experienced anything like this before but Master Loukas was a respected man. She would just let him do what he wanted, and then she would be free to go about her own business.

Brittany had never really been hurt physically in her life. Being from such loving parents and a sheltered life, she went about her business quietly. No one ever had any problems with her and she never thought a bad word about anyone else. She was naïve and delicate, but she wasn't unintelligent.

Lying beneath Master Loukas's naked body as he moved above her, she knew it wasn't normal. She had seen paintings and stone work of sex, and though it didn't leave much to the imagination, she would have never paired it with the shooting pain through her pelvis. It was supposed to be sacred between the lovers of Venus, but there was nothing Godlike about Master Loukas. He was burning fire and he was claiming her like the slave she was.

Closing her eyes, Brittany whimpered as she imagined she was back in the courtyard.

Back where she could see her Goddess.


	5. Dark Eyes

**Chapter 4: Dark Eye** **s**

 

_July 29th, 79 AD_

Brittany had another sleepless night.

When she had made her way back to the slaves quarters, her legs were shaking and she felt sick to her stomach. Looking back, she could barely remember what she was doing, as though her body was just going through the motions rather than feeling or thinking anything. Aelia was waiting up for her with a soft cloth and a bucket of lukewarm water so clean her up and sooth her. Now she had a fresh mind, it was easy to see that it wasn't really that uncommon. After all, people with wealth like Master Loukas had the means to buy slaves for whatever they wanted. She was just a prize for him. An object that he could use in whatever way pleased him.

Sighing to herself, Brittany winced as she picked up the heavy basket of wet and washed tunics, carrying them out into the courtyard. She was sore, but not just between her thighs and in her stomach. Her body ached with the effect of the new work load and no sleep. She hurt physically and mentally. This amazing city where she was supposed to start her life was slowly starting to show cracks into the Underworld.

Lifting up another heavy tunic to hang up on the drying bars, Brittany felt her heart sink. This was going to be her life now and there was no way to get out of it. Aelia had repeatedly told her that it was going to get better, and she wondered if she had experienced what she had with Master Loukas.. Or even if it was still happening now. Perhaps it got easier the more it happened.

"Make sure you straighten out the fabrics. I refuse to wear anything that's crinkled dry."

The voice from behind the fabric caught Brittany by surprise. It was a woman, and not one Brittany had heard before. The authority tone sounded a lot like the master, and it made her heart start speeding up in her chest.

"I'm sorry, I'll make sure I do it right." Brittany spoke back quietly, smoothing out the current tunica. She knew it was her place to always do what was asked of her. It was the one rule that Aelia had made sure she knew. No matter who it was; be it the family or another slave, because Brittany was at the lowest possibly position as not only the newest, but the youngest.

Not hearing another footstep, Brittany couldn't help but feel like the mystery women with the voice was still behind the fabric and couldn't stop herself from being interested. People fascinated her. Back in her hometown, Brittany used to watch them go about their business with no other reason than her own personal enjoyment. It was interesting to see why and how people did things differently. As usual, Brittany let her curiosity get the best of her, peering around the side of the dark blue fabric.

She could feel it in her chest before it could register in her head.

The dark, raven hair was more than familiar, hung up in a bun, loose ringlets escaping and framing the young woman's tan face; her mocha eyes deep and inquisitive as they locked with her own. In the sunlight, she was even more a picture than she had been from a distance, the rays bouncing off her frame in delicate beams to make her glow.

She was real.

Finally taking in a deep breath, Brittany found that her words were lost in her throat. What would one say to a Goddess?

"The girl from the courtyard." The regal beauty spoke quietly, eyes widening as she took in her appearance. The night before, Brittany had been naked and vulnerable in front of someone else but now, she felt that way for a whole other reason. Her chest was increasingly warming as the woman scanned her deeply, making her feel more alive than she could ever remember.

Her eyes were deep and dark, soaking in Brittany's appearance as easily and fluidly as a piece of dry fabric would soak up water. Since arriving at the house, Brittany had been examined and stared at in every way she could imagine, but nothing quite like this. Instead of feeling insignificant and vulnerable or like a piece of meat under the stare, Brittany felt everything. She felt small, but empowered. She felt like somebody.

"I know you're not a mute. You just spoke to me."

Brittany could see the teasing smirk creeping on the woman's lips, and Brittany couldn't help but smile back instinctively, body unfreezing from t's initial shock. The menacing tone from before had fallen, and Brittany could have melted with how silky smooth her voice was.

"I.. Sorry, you caught me by surprise," Brittany responded, her cheeks rapidly growing pink as she averted her gaze, very much noticing that she was staring.

"You apologise a lot, don't you?" The girl questioned, a hand moving to her hip as she continued to smirk. "You shouldn't."

Eyes snapping back to the young girls, Brittany nodded gently. She couldn't have been much older than Brittany herself, and she couldn't help but feel curious to know everything about her. Who was she? Why was she here? What kind of magic was she using to make Brittany feel the way she did?

Turning her head as she heard the sound of distant footsteps, Brittany watched as another slave walked from room to room and realized it wasn't her place to stop working.

Bending down to pick up another fabric, Brittany got back to her light work.

She could still feel those dark eyes boring into her.

"My father told me he had gotten a fair girl." The young woman pierced the silence again, stealing Brittany's attention back from the fabrics, heart stopping in her chest.

_The Masters daughter._

"I should have guessed when I saw you out here that night. It's not like we get many light haired people around that often, unless they are older friends of my fathers, who work with him. He's been talking about your arrival with his friends for a while." The girl continued, Brittany staring at her, "I suppose I wasn't thinking."

A silence fell over the two of them, locking eyes. Brittany wasn't too sure what emotions she could see flashing over the girls face in quick succession, but it was nothing like her fathers. This girl had warmth in her dark eyes that seemed to soften as they focused on Brittany. It made Brittany feel safe and more at home than she had since she arrived.

"I thought you were a Goddess." Brittany blurted, her cheeks instantly heating as she looked away, eyes falling down to the sheet in her hands. It didn't take a genius to tell her that she should have kept that to herself. She had to be mature in this house – there was no room for childish fantasies.

After a deafening moment of silence, the sound of a sweet laugh filled the courtyard.

"You're funny." The girl responded, forcing Brittany to raise her eye. There was a sweet, bright smile on the girls face, giving off the appearance that she was practically glowing.

Something told Brittany that she didn't smile often.

"My name is Santana." The girl continued, holding out her hand to Brittany. All of a sudden, Britany became all too aware with how sweaty her palms felt.

Reaching out gingerly, Brittany took Santana's hand in an awkward embrace, shaking it softly. It was warm and felt like the smoothest of silk. If she needed any conformation that Santana was real, this was it. Her name was almost as beautiful as she was. It was the most perfect fit.

"I'm um.. Brittany." The blonde responded, not even sure why she would stutter over telling her name. It was one of the first things children learned what to say as they grew but this girl made her forget.

"Um Brittany. What an interesting name." Santana responded and Brittany had half a mind to quickly correct her until she saw the tell-tale sign of a teasing smirk.

Darn that smirk.

Just as Brittany was about to open her mouth, a new set of footsteps echoed around the courtyard as someone penetrated their little bubble.

"Brittany, Aelia has asked to see you in the quarters to help her and some other women with the bedding, " Gaius chimed as he walked towards them, but even Brittany couldn't predict what would happen next.

"Can't you see that Brittany is busy with me, you idiot?" Santana snapped, her eyes filling with an untold rage as she turned on the boy. Gaius looked as though she had struck him with her bare hand.

"I'm sorry mistress I ju-"

"If you like sleeping in a bed, I suggest going to tell Aelia that Brittany is busy and don't even dare think about coming near me again."

Brittany hadn't expected such ice on the beautiful girls tongue but by the look on Gaius' face, he wasn't too surprised. Scared? Yes, but not shocked.

"Sorry Mistress."

After mumbling his excuses, Gaius scrambled out of sight and Santana turned her softened face towards her. By the way her dark eyes seemed to mutter a thousand apologizes, Brittany assumed that she must have looked frightened.

She wasn't used to anger. Not from anyone.

"I was enjoying talking to you and I don't appreciate interruptions." Santana offered, smoothing the front of her beautiful tunica.

Not really sure what to say, Brittany nodded in understanding. She felt sorry for Gaius, who only had the best intensions. He didn't deserve the verbal lashing. What if Santana was just like her Father. She seemed nice to everyone until you scratched under the surface.

Brittany hoped that wasn't the case.

Looking back up into Santana's eyes, Brittany saw darkness beneath them. It wasn't like the cheeky glint she had felt herself falling into before. It was different, and Brittany wished, more than anything, to be able to read her thoughts.

She could see regret.

"I shall leave you to your work." Santana spoke softly, no hint of her previous bite. "I shall see you around, Brittany."

With that, Santana was gone.

Brittany wanted to tell her to stay.

**xXx**

After her work was finished for the day, Brittany spent the rest of her evening in the courtyards.

Since Santana walked away from her and disappeared, Brittany had felt lie a zombie. She had never really gotten t he chance to think deeply about another person before until she saw Santana out of the window. Some part of her thought that seeing her again would have put her mind at rest, but it was the opposite. Now she knew what she looked like up close. She knew what she sounded like and she knew the touch of her hand.

Brittany couldn't get her out of her mind.

Finding the bench she had sat on during her first night in the house, Brittany let out a soft sigh. The wind was blowing gently, ruffling up her loose falling hair. Things had changed so much for her in the past 24 hours, and she was starting to wonder if Pompeii was the right decision.

As if it was instinctual, Brittany turned her head to the side, her eyes falling on a familiar city was beautiful and the house was expansive. Her work was hard but strangely rewarding. She already valued the few acquaintances she knew by name in the slaves quarters and the rest seemed friendly towards her. Brittany never felt as though she belonged anywhere before and here, she thought she finally might. It was a community and she was a little puzzle piece that was needed to make a bigger picture. She had been hand chosen to make her life here.

But she had been chosen for all the wrong reasons.

Clenching her thighs together, Brittany had to fight the heavy feeling that set into her stomach. Aelia had seemed prepared the night before to take care of Brittany, which gave the impression that the Master often took his female slaves away. He had talked of her looks and hair in such a vulgar way, Brittany had never felt less beautiful in her life.

But she was here to do whatever was asked of her. It would get easier; just like learning to walk, talk and wash linens. Everything got easier.

Santana was sat in her chair, within the window. Her face was wrinkled with the perplexed expression that she had seen before. Her eyes were dark and hazed, drowning out the booming laughing and animated talking muffled by the walls of the house. She seemed troubled.

Brittany wondered if she was thinking about her too.


	6. Venus

**Chapter 5: Venus**

_July 30_ _th_ _, 79 AD_

Brittany had always had an interest in plants. Though the area she lived in the city of Oplontis was relatively poor, Gardens were always pretty plentiful. There was always something about the beauty of nature that made even the poorest, darkest of souls that little bit lighter. Plants were at the heart of the delicate balance of the universe – that much Brittany had picked up from the passing conversation of scholars.

Though the night just past gave her more eventual rest than any others as of yet, she was still constantly tired. The plants, though they didn't provide her with much intellectual company like another human would, gave her a sense of serene calm. The air in the courtyard was clear, crisp and a world away from thoughts of Santana and her overbearing father.

She was alone here.

It had only been three days since she last saw her parents, but it felt like another lifetime. Brittany missed them so dearly. Advances of Master Loukas aside – her new clothes, living quarters and food to eat was great. Pompeii was a world and a half away from where she had come from, and so were the luxuries that came along with it, even for a slave.

But there was such thing as a mothers' touch and a fathers' love that couldn't be replaced with anything else in the world.

Brittany's father had been poor, but he loved as though he was the richest man in the Roman Empire. Brittany and her mother were his riches, and he treasured them above all other. She had never seen him frown – not once. He was strong and proud, despite the hand the Gods handed to him.

Aelia was a wonderful, selfless woman. She cared for Brittany as though she was her own flesh and blood, even if she didn't necessarily know a thing about her or her life before this house. She helped bathe her, ensured she never missed a meal and did her very best to make sure she was comfortable when they returned for the night. It didn't mean that Brittany didn't miss her mother because of it, but she was grateful all the same. At least she had some small sense of home.

Brittany's attention was immediately caught by the sound of booming voices echoing around the pillars of the courtyard. Her Masters' voice was already one she could pick out from a crowd, even though she hadn't known him long. It was unmissable, and filled her with a great deal of unease since that night. He didn't call for her last night, but the way Aelia cared for her, Brittany knew it probably wouldn't be a one-time thing.

As a slave-girl, she had to get used to it.

"..-and the people of Pompeii can be easily persuaded, you mark my words," The words were much clearer as Brittany lifted her head, peering through her hair at the company that wandered into the Gardens. Master Loukas, adorning his usual extravagant tunic, golden sash across his chest, was followed by three other older men who seemed to hang onto his every word. Brittany assumed they much have been fellow politicians or other worldly leaders on men, their attire complimenting her Masters'.

As his gaze fell to her, Brittany ripped her eyes away and instead, stared intently at the shrubs she was trimming. She hadn't seen since the night he had taken her innocence, and the last thing she wanted to do was get on his bad side. She would be what he needed her to be, but sticking her nose where it didn't belong or being unruly wasn't part of her nature. After all, it didn't seem to end well for the girl before her – as Gaius had described.

"She's a fine one, isn't she?"

Brittany knew in an instant that the words from Master Loukas were directed towards her. She could almost feel his leer, and the leers of his acquaintances, boring into her body. The tunic she wore was lengthy and covering, but the flimsy material had never made her feel more naked before. It were as though all pairs of eyes could see right through to her skin.

"Golden hair, virgin. A man would have to pay an extortion for that in the city. I tell you – I have gotten my finest women from smaller townships."

As the men murmured in agreement, Brittany's face burned a deep shade of blood red. The way they talked about her - a human being – was like nothing more than one of her fathers' goats. She was an object that could be bought, used and shown off like a hunting trophy.

She had always assumed that the great, powerful men she used to watch go about their business in her home town measured their wealth in architecture, gold and art. From what she had seen, it was very much the case. Even Master Loukas had his fair share of beautiful home additions that would be the envy of many other men, she was sure. But this?

Were all the noble men as vile?

"My wife would have disliked this one."

The final words stuck to Brittany's mind. She had assumed that there was no lady of the house, but she silently cursed herself for not coming to the conclusion sooner. Santana must have had a mother somewhere down the line. After all, she was flesh and blood – just like Brittany. Had she passes on? Would she have disliked her because of the Masters' advances?

**xXx**

Being on her own for a few hours had allowed Brittany to relax away from those vile gazes. In the grand scheme of things, Brittany really hadn't been able to experience all that much in her short life, but nothing else had ever made her that uncomfortable.

She felt a great deal of sympathy for animals in the market.

Though the midday sun had been hot, burning into her pale, thinly skinned cheeks, the evening was upon Pompeii. With the sun relatively low in the sky, the garden was illuminated in the most beautiful of light. The shrubs and small trees were trimmed to perfection, casting long shadows over the stoned pavement and Brittany smiled to herself as she pruned a rosebush from where she sat on a low, decorative wall. Though the day had been long and her stomach ached with coming hunger, she was momentarily content.

Plants truly did have a magical quality.

The sound of footsteps made Brittany jump, instantly regretting she had allowed herself to be lulled into a sense of calm. She hoped dearly that they belonged to a fellow house-slave. With her nerves getting the better of her, Brittany stood from her resting place and moved behind the large bush, using it to shield herself from the origin of the footsteps and peered from behind the leaves.

Head downcast and buried into a leather bound book, the gorgeous image of the tanned young woman caused Brittany's breath to hitch in her throat. It had been an entire day since they spoke for the first time, but it seemed like a lifetime away. Brittany could remember the tone of her voice so clearly in her head – the way her mouth moved and her eyes steadied on her with interest. It was as clear as the sky was blue, but she needed it again. Brittany had never before thought it would be possible to crave a person like food or water, but she did for Santana.

As though she was instantly aware that she had spent the last few minutes spying on the Masters' daughter through the branches of a bush like a villain, Brittany stood up and continued her task of trimming and pruning. Santana wasn't a threat to her and oddly, she felt her best when around her, or looking at her. She felt light – excited to be near her aura. Peering up from beneath her lashes, Brittany kept allowing herself to steal peeks at the woman, who had come to lean against a pillar, her eyes never once leaving the textured pages of the book.

With her eyes steady on Santana, Brittany reached for another branch of the bush and felt a sharp pain run through her thumb, slicing open her skin with a harsh stab.

"Oww," Brittany yipped, her yelp filling the courtyard before her teeth could mute the noise. Ripping her hand away, Brittany spied a blood accumulating in and around a small gash. In her neglect to concentrate, Brittany had caught herself on a thorn. It wasn't serious at all, or any cause for alarm, it was just a minor momentary inconvenience.

"Are you alright?" The voice sent a tingle up Brittany's spine. She didn't have to look up to know from whom it was coming from.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. I just caught myself, is all," Brittany reassured, peering up and letting her eyes dart around Santana's expression. The creases on face were a tattoo of genuine concern – the book that had captured all of the beautiful woman's attention was lying flat on the ground by the pillar Santana once was.

"You should be more careful," Santana breathed, the relief breaking out like an instantaneous reaction through her entire body language. Brittany couldn't help but feel a warmth run though her at the thought that Santana cared about her that much, even if she didn't know her. Aelia cared for her, as did the other house-slaves. They were a family and treated Brittany as such, even though she was a new arrival. Compared to Santana, Brittany was nothing. No more than something the Master of the house could use to show off to his wealthy friends.

But Santana seemed to care.

For her.

Nodding in response as she fought away a smile at the thought of Santana seeing her as more than just another body around the house, they fell into a pregnant silence. Brittany wanted to desperately to open her mouth to say something, but it wasn't her place.

"I'm sorry,"

The simple apology took Brittany by surprise. She wasn't sure where it had come from, and for what, but the uneasy look in Santana's dark orbs was enough to tell her that it wasn't something that happened very often.

"I didn't mean to frighten you yesterday, when I scolded the male slave," Santana continued, her eyes darting to her feet. She reminded Brittany of a child who had done wrong, and was forced into paying their dues by their parents. It was quite the picture. Quite adorable, for what of a better word. "I'm quick to get angry, and I do not mean to. I definitely didn't mean to make you think ill of me. I don't get to talk to people often. At least not people I enjoy the company of, house-slave or not."

Santana continued to apologize and Brittany felt the butterflies in her chest, beating their wings to escape and fly free. This beautiful, graceful woman deemed her important enough to owe an apology to, and Brittany had never felt more important. She could tell that Santana was almost humming with the anxiety of Brittany finally saying something back in response to her apology.

"Did you know that a rose has many meanings?" She questioned Santana, a small simper etching on her lips as the blonde turned her attention to the vibrant, red flowers she was previously attending.

After a moments' skipped beat, Brittany could feel the brightness flowing back into Santana's face. She was grateful that the house-slave had decided to accept her apology wordlessly, seemingly knowing that it made her uncomfortable. "You don't say?"

Brittany nodded, continuing my work. "Legend has it that there was an incredibly beautiful maiden named Rhodanthe. Her beauty drew many suitors who pursued her relentlessly. Exhausted by their pursuit, Rhodanthe was forced to take refuge in the temple of her friend Diana. Unfortunately, Diana was of a jealous nature and when the suitors broke down her temple gates to get near the beloved Rhodanthe, she became furious. Enraged, Diana turned Rhodanthe into a rose and her suitors into thorns."

"I have never heard such a tale before," Santana replied with a thoughtful deepness after Brittany gave her time to mull it over. It was something Brittany had overheard at the market once, and though it was simple and strange, it stuck with her. If there was such thing as fate, she would have believed that it stayed in her mind just for the chance to tell it to Santana at that moment.

Brittany shrugged, "Do you know why you have roses painted on the ceiling of your dining room?"

The blonde could see Santana's smile turn into an amused grin as she shook her head. "I'm guessing you do?"

"They say Cupid offered a rose when trying to bribe the God of Silence to hush Venus's amorous escapades. It's a symbol of secrecy. The paintings in dining rooms reminds all guests to keep secret what had been said during dinner," Brittany had stopped my pruning and instead, retired to letting her finger graze over the velvety softness of the flowers. She could feel Santana's eyes on her as she finished her rambles, and she found it hard to pull my eyes away from the plant. Brittany had been told many times by her mother that she talked a lot, and had the sinking feeling that she might have done so out of place.

"You are very smart, Brittany," The words sent a warmth to Brittany's cheeks and her eyes darted up to Santana's face, bright with a gentle smile. "Where did you learn any of that?"

Brittany knew Santana assumed that, being a slave-girl, she didn't have access to books. It wasn't a mean judgement to make, because it was very true. She learned everything from overhearing and nosy curiosity. When life didn't give her what you desired most in the world, Brittany had learned very early on that she had to go out on her own to get it.

"I hear things or see things, and I always remember," Brittany shrugged again, half embarrassed that Santana was complimenting her so openly. Everyone always just assumed she was stupid because she was poor. Santana saw right through it.

"I know one thing about roses," Santana spoke softly, stepping towards Brittany and letting her fingers resume the petting of the flower the slave hadn't even realized she had stopped. Brittany let my eyes bore into the Mistresses face, but she kept her own steady on the blood red petals, the hunt of a smirk pulling at her mouth, making Brittany's stomach leap.

"They symbolize Venus," She stated simply. Brittany noticed the way she swallowed and let her tongue run over her plump lips before she continued. "Beauty, sex, fertility, prosperity, desire.. And love," Brittany's eyes instantly darted to her mouth as her lips and tongue framed the last word with such delicacy, it were almost as though it was a poem. Her chest ached and her palms heated, burning as they dampened.

Santana's eyes flickered to the other girls' as she smiled shyly, and Brittany's heart stopped. This proud, beautiful woman was so instantly bashful, Brittany had the need to hold her. Hold her and never let her go – in front of the Gods' and everyone to see.

Brittany wasn't sure why she had the idea to move and pluck a flower from the bush, not even considering the consequences of destroying such a noble plant, but she did. Santana's deep eyes watched her curiously. Feeling the bravery run through her, Brittany took a step forward to run her fingers gently through Santana's soft, raven locks – ignoring the confused knit of her eyebrows, and slid the rose into place behind her ear.

As she pulled back, Brittany watched the woman exhale and her face suddenly light up. Her eyes sparkled as she silently thanked the girl, dimples creasing as she beamed.

Though Santana turned around to collect her book and head inside the villa just before sundown, Brittany could see the bashful grin adorning her pretty face.

Brittany swore, if she could make her smile like that every time they talked, she would be happy here.


	7. To Your Health

**Chapter 6: To Your Health**

_August 1_ _st_ _, 79 AD_

Brittany's night sleep had been filled with dreams of the beautiful Santana; her shy smile, her deep eyes and sultry voice. Before they met, the blonde wasn't sure it was possible to be so enamoured by another person. All the beautiful poems and stories she had heard through her short life were starting to make sense. The woman had come into her life so suddenly, Brittany knew that she had to be almost like a gift from the higher powers. With all the life changes she was experiencing, and with the overbearing existence of her Master, Santana was a siren of brightness to balance out her life.

That whole morning, Brittany couldn't help her smiles. Even Aelia noticed the swing in her step and Brittany had just shrugged in response of any questioning. Santana wasn't a secret, but she wanted to keep their special moments just to herself for the moment.

In Brittany's eyes, the sun was shining like gold that morning. The idea that Santana was in the villa near her and could possibly join her in the gardens to see her was thrilling. It gave her a reason to work hard and fast so she could afford to steal away those precious moments. Never having really had a real friend before, Brittany was wired to enjoy every single moment she could.

Smiling to herself, Brittany dipped the scrubber in the water container to dampen it before continuing to scrub the stonework ground. From her position on her knees, the cool air blew through the loose strands of her hair, keeping her chilled from the sun. The weather had been hotter than the usual summers, and Brittany was grateful for it. She loved the heat. Coldness was a mirror of loneliness, heartache and despair – but heat? It warmed her heart.

Though her body ached with the long days of work, the much needed sleep she had gotten was all the fuel she needed to feel full of more energy. Besides getting a few pointers from other house-slaves, some motherly care from Aelia and her precious time with Santana, Brittany had been mostly left to her own devices. The closest Master Loukas had gotten to her since her night with him had been at a distance, and Brittany was starting to think that her nightmare may be over.

Pompeii was looking brighter and brighter.

Brittany tried to swerve her mind into thinking about what life was like outside the walls of the villa. She had seen the streets, barren in the midst of the evening, but the day was a whole different world. She wondered if the Gladiators were as regal as they were in the stories she had been told. Here, they were rumoured to be the biggest, strongest and bravest in the Roman Empire. She wondered how full the stadium would get for fights. Would the warriors just fight other men, or would they be put to the test with brutish beasts?

She thought about how glorious the markets would be in such a city. The rich fabrics, ripe fruits and beautiful stone works of art littering the streets to make a livelihood. Brittany tried to imagine the beauty of such a city brought to light; the smiles on the faces of the citizens and the joy of the children as they ran between the ever moving bodies on the pathways.

No matter how much she attempted to fantasize and imagine, Brittany's mind was always tugged back to the raven haired beauty that captivated her thoughts. She could only imagine what she was doing.

Brittany could see her, so clearly in her mind, tucked up on one of the grand chairs in the room she had first seen her in, her nose stuck deeply into another leather bound book. Her eyebrow creased in concentration as her dark eyes skimmed over every letter to transcribe it into her beautiful mind. She could imagine her walking down the regal streets of Pompeii, head held high with her status and all eyes turning to admire her as she floated by. Anyone who had a well-working set of eyes could see how stunning she was at a glance. There was no doubt that she turned heads wherever she went, without even the knowledge of her family and blood.

"I think you cleaned that spot well enough, don't you?"

A chill ran down Brittany's spine the instant the soft words hit the shells of her ears, and she didn't need to look up to know that Santana was looking down at her, a playful smirk on her lips.

Peering up from under her hair, Brittany's heart skipped a beat as she caught sight of Santana, the sun illuminating from behind her as she smiled down at her. Her dark tunica was perfectly complimentary to her flawless skin, a basket was hanging loosely from her arm.

"I was stuck in my own mind," Brittany replied with a bashful smile, moving to her feet and brushing the dust from her white robes.

"I bet it was beautiful. In your mind,"

Brittany felt her face heat with a blush, which Santana responded with a wider smile, dimples creasing on her round cheeks. She must have loved making Brittany blush as much as Brittany enjoyed the reverse.

"Have you eaten?" Santana questioned before Brittany had the chance to open her mouth. It was as though, since Santana came into her presence, Brittany had only just realized her own basic needs. She hadn't yet eaten and perhaps been so caught up on her thoughts that she missed Aelias' call for lunch.

"No, not yet.. I must have forgotten," Brittany whispered, her eyes darting to her feet. She wasn't sure why she felt a little shameful for her actions. Perhaps it was partly because of her lack to take care of herself in order to take care of Santana's house the way she should, or that she may have to leave the side of the person she had been thinking about since the moment she woke up to fill her stomach.

"Good," Santana replied, making Brittany's eyes rise with unanswered questions, "I brought us something. You seem to like it out here, so I wanted to join you, if that would be okay,"

Nodding dumbly, Brittany's heart thumped as Santana moved to sit down, pulling the basket into her lap. Aside from her parents and most recently, Aelia, Brittany had never had anyone care for her so much. Santana was from a whole other world and a whole other class, but she treated Brittany like an equal. A friend. As simple as having lunch with her seemed, Brittany was extremely touched.

"Thank you," Brittany whispered as she moved to sit by the tanned beauty, her face bright with what could only have been described as sincere joy.

Brittany watched as Santana carefully pulled out a package wrapped in fabric and handed it over to her. Opening the thin string, Brittany uncovered the most tender meat and sweetest looking bread she had ever seen, making her stomach growl with desire. The only meat she had ever really eaten back in Oplontis had been the off-cuts from her fathers' herd. It was definitely nothing like this. Just the smell was heavenly, and Brittany couldn't believe that Santana would be sharing something so rich with her.

"Eat up," Santana instructed softly before taking a small bite of her own, her own package settled in her lap. With a small nod and a thankful smile, Brittany tore off a piece of meat and brought it between her lips. The moan that left Brittany's body was involuntary, but Santana seemed satisfied that she had brought her new friend just simple joy.

They ate in silence, but it was comfortable. Brittany was happy to just be next to the beautiful woman, enjoying the gifts she had bestowed upon her. Though she wasn't sure Santana saw it in such a way, for someone like Brittany, it was the highest form of flattery.

"I love Aelias' sweet bread. I have ever since I was small,"

When Santana finally broke the silence, Brittany turned her head curiously as she finished her last mouthful of meat. She knew Aelia must have been working for Master Loukas for quite some time, but she had never thought that it may have pre-dated Santana's existence.

"I didn't know she had been here so long," Brittany replied softly, her blue eyes almost begging for the need to know more. Aelia was already so dear to her, and being such a big part of Santana's childhood almost made Brittany feel more attached. Anything about Santana, she wanted to know.

"She has. Everyone comes and goes, but she has been here for as long as I can remember." Santana smiled, obviously quite fond of the older woman. "She taught me to read,"

"She can read?" Brittany asked, unable to hide her surprise. She had assumed with the position of the house-slaves, that they were from poor families too.

"Of course. Most people can, can't they?"

Brittany's eyes flickered down to her lap. Back in Oplontis, it was just assumed that anyone who wasn't from a family of wealth lacked the education to be able to read. Brittany wasn't unintelligent at all. She had always longed to be able to dig into the amazing books she heard so much about and watched the richer folk carrying around with them like prized possessions. She had never learned how to read or how to write. She wasn't destined for anything besides low work or slavery, so she was never given the chance to.

It was never something she saw to be a flaw.

"I suppose," Brittany replied, not being able to hide the soft hurt in her voice.

She could feel Santana's eyes on her, watching her every facial movement and every flicker of her eyes. Her face burned with embarrassment, hoping and praying to the Gods that whatever façade surrounding her in Santana's eyes hadn't been broken.

"You can't read?"

Brittany only shrugged in response, not sure what she was supposed to say. It took her a few moments to find her voice, small as it may be.

"I never had anyone to teach me,"

With the smallest ounce of bravery, Brittany risked a glance to the side. Santana was staring at her intently, but her face was soft and serene.

"I shall teach you one day, if you would like. Books are overrated anyway," Santana shrugged. "I enjoyed your stories about roses much more,"

It was all Brittany needed to light up once again, her lips parting with a smile to show off her teeth, beaming at the wonderful woman. She was just full of surprises and Brittany never wanted to miss a single one.

Turning back to finish her sweet bread, not being able to stop the smile that solidified its place on her lips, Brittany tried to steer the conversation back. As much as she loved the way the tanned Goddess looked at her, it was too distracting to eat. Her stomach flittered and fluttered too intensely.

"Does Aelia have any children?" Brittany asked after taking her final bite. It had been something she had always wondered. The woman was just so motherly.

"I don't think so," Santana replied after a beat, taking the cloth from Brittany's lap and placing it with her own back into the woven basket. "I have never heard of them if she has, but she helped raise me. She aided my mother in childbirth,"

Not being able to stop the way her head perked up, Brittany's eyes traced over the side of Santana's face. She had been longing to know about Santana's mother ever since Master Loukas had spoken of her the day before, but it would have been out of place to mention it unprovoked.

"Where is your mother?" Brittany asked, though she had somewhat of an idea. She wasn't a member of the household, so it was easy to presume she had passed away.

"She died when I was a baby. I don't remember her, but Aelia has always acted like a mother to me,"

Brittany could see the lines creasing at the corners of Santana's dark eyes, and her heart ached for her. Though she seemed to not really know her mother at all, Brittany couldn't imagine the pain of not having one. Aelia was a great, kind woman, but it wasn't the same.

At least, Brittany assumed as much. Aelia had always seemed so knowing when it came to Master Loukas' advance on her, so perhaps their relationship went a lot deeper. It could have been that they used to be more of a husband and wife after Santana's mother had passes, especially seeing as she raised his child.

"Did you father and Aelia have relations? Like a husband and wife?"

Brittany knew, from the instant she opened her mouth, that she had spoken out of turn. Santana's eyes shot up from where they were gazing into her lap, piercing into Brittany's with such distaste. It was a look that Brittany had only ever seen when she had addressed Gaius the day that they met. It was a look she had always hoped would never fall onto her.

It was a look that made her feel sick to her stomach.

"How dare you suggest that," Santana spat at her, rising to her feet. Her body was stiff and strong – a world away from the soft, Goddess-like persona that Brittany had tattooed intricately into her memory. The blonde felt herself shrink and cower away under her.

"I didn't.." Brittany tried to start.

"You did. I think you should think twice about what you are suggesting about the man who has put a roof over your head,  _slave_."

As Santana turned around on her heel and snatched up the basket, Brittany could only watch as she stormed away. The sun overhead had slipped behind a cloud, as though Santana was taking the warmth of sunshine along with her as she left Brittany behind, shivering and panicked in the courtyard.

**xXx**

Brittany continued for the rest of her day with a heavy heart.

No matter where she tried to force her thoughts to wander to while she conducted mindless chores, all she could see was the hurt and anger invading Santana's once bright and beautiful eyes.

Making Santana think ill of her was the last thing Brittany had ever wanted to do. The Masters' daughter had opened up such a kindness to her; something Brittany had never felt before in her life. She craved the woman's attention and wanted to steal away every last glance she had to offer in the chance that maybe, the woman would be able to see herself the way that Brittany did. She was a Goddess, and Brittany had hurt her deeply.

She had hurt herself by losing her first true friend.

When the sun set in the barren, cold sky, Brittany sighed to herself as she rose back to her feet. She had spent the entire day cleaning and scrubbing the floor and her knees and arms screamed at her with pain. She longed to take a bath and curl up in her small bed, willing for the next day to be better than this one. Perhaps tomorrow, Santana wouldn't hate her. Perhaps tomorrow, she would wake up and this would have all been a horrific dream.

Barely registering where she was going, Brittany's sandal-clad feet dragged along the smooth stone path into the villa, eyes glazed over with her own troubled thoughts. Her stomach almost hurt with regret and she was almost too caught up in her own sorrow to notice when a strong, firm had reached out to grab her forearm.

"I want you tonight, my golden haired girl," The rough voice in her ear caused every hair on Brittany's body to stand on edge, a fierce shiver stabbing into her back.

Though her first instinct was to pull away, Brittany knew she was powerless to Master Loukas. He owned her, just as he owned the villa and the flowers she spent her days beautifying to his liking. She was foolish to think that his only need for her was to take her innocence. He was her paid prize.

Giving into him, Brittany followed numbly as he tugged her through the villa, already feeling the darkened bruises forming on her fragile arm under his fingers. He seemed tense and troubled, and Brittany knew he was going to use her to rectify his foul mood.

Feeling a tear slip down her cheek, Brittany whimpered as he tugged her closer, his grip tightening as they neared his bedroom. She looked around wildly to see if anyone would step in and put a stop to it, but it was a pointless act.

She was his property to do whatever he wanted with, even if it caused her pain.

Feeling a set of dark eyes boring into her, Brittany sought them out and she felt as though her stomach dropped to her knees, the urge to throw up hovering tentatively in the back of her throat. The expression in the dark orbs in the shadows was unreadable, but Brittany didn't care. She didn't want to know. Fragile, ashamed and frightened, she was alone, no matter who watched, cared for or currently hated her.

With a pathetic plea to be set loose, Brittany was dragged into Master Loukas' bedroom while his daughter watched from the shadows. Though a tiny sob left Santana's lips, it was impossible for Brittany to hear it over her own.


	8. Chapter 7: For You, Anything

**Chapter 7: For You, Anything**

_August 2nd, 79 AD_

With a wince, Brittany moved to sit down beside the basket of wet fabric and tunics. Eyes stinging, she struggled to keep them open as she started to sort out the soaked garments and sheets, tears still threatening to bleed down her pale face. Even though the sun was shining high in the blue Pompeii sky, Brittany felt the chill run through her veins. The usual optimistic glint in her face had fallen, replaced with a glum grimace.

When Brittany had finally made it back to the slaves' quarters in the early hours of the morning, she had fallen crying into Aelias' sweet arms. It took her an hour to stop crying, and another to clean her up. She wasn't sure just when she finally drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep, but Brittany had awoken in pain, her head throbbing and her body exhausted. Though she would have preferred to curl up into a ball for the day, she had to get up. She was a house slave, and she had to do what was expected of her. If she didn't, she was afraid that she would end up just another girl that had to live on the street, picking up scraps to survive.

Master Loukas was a terrifying man. Every time Brittany closed her eyes, she could see his lecherous eyes and angry snarl as though he was stood in front of her. His hands were rough and his grip was tight, even if she had tried to get away from him, she was sure he wouldn't have let her. He could have his hands all over her body, bruising her skin and around her throat, and she was powerless and weak.

Letting out a low sigh, Brittany let the fabric she was clutching in her trembling hands fall back onto the pile as she brought her hands to her face. She could feel the hot, salty stains of tears running like rivers, but she had gotten past the point of feeling herself cry. It were as though her body was going through the motions, but had bypassed the ability to feel them. Her stomach ached deeply, her head was a mess – so much so that her finger tips had become almost numb with how much her energy was being directed to other parts of her body.

Hearing the sound of a leaf crunch below a foot, Brittany's eyes shot up, the light hair on her arms standing on edge, expecting to see Master Loukas coming back to drag her away again. But, as Blue eyes met deep brown, Brittany's stomach dropped even lower than it already sat in her hips. Santana had been the one thing that made her life in Pompeii bright, even with being violated, but now, she couldn't even have the woman cross her mind without remembering the way she looked at her with such hatred.

Quickly darting her eyes away, shaking fingers threaded through damp fabric to get on with her work. Already feeling awful and in an almost blinding pain, Brittany just wanted to keep to herself. Already feeling like disposable dirt, she didn't need to be further reminded by her Masters' daughter.

"Brittany.."

She could feel Santana's presence before hearing her, an unwanted warmth flowing through her like a ray of sunshine peeking through darkened clouds. If it wasn't such a euphoric experience, Brittany would have wished she never met Santana. If she never met her and Santana was never so kind, Brittany would have never had to have the feeling of losing her only friend.

" _Brittany_.."

Santana's voice was so soft, Brittany had to fight to keep back a whimper at the kindness it held behind it. It were as though the day before had never happened and Santana had never been so angry at her. If only the blonde didn't know better. She knew much better than to have any false hope. She had lost it all the day before.

Against her better judgement, Britany couldn't help raising her eyes, finally finding Santana's looming above her. Sigh a soft high leaving her own lips, Brittany watched as Santana melted, taking in her drawn appearance. Though she hadn't seen herself, Brittany knew she looked as awful as she felt, with a greyed face, puffy eyes and solemn frown lines.

"Oh  _Brittany_ ,"

With the choked sob leaving Santana's lips, Brittany felt her warm, soft arms encompass her and she felt more whole than she had since she lost her innocence. It was just so easy to fall into Santana's embrace and knowing that Santana had forgiven her for the day before was a he weight lifted from Brittany's buckling shoulders. As far as she knew, Santana thought this state she was in was because of their fight, and Brittany was content with that. After the nature of their disagreement, Brittany felt ashamed to think that it was because of her father.

For whatever reason, Brittany wanted to keep Santana safe.

"I'm sorry," Brittany whispered, turning into a puddle within Santana's arms. All morning had felt almost as though her insides were battling for dominance, but now, a calm washed over her. Santana no longer hated her, and perhaps everything would turn out okay. Maybe Master Loukas will grow bored with her and she could have just once purpose. Maybe then, her life would be how she dreamed.

"Hush," Santana breathed, prying Brittany away from her chest to hold her at arm's length. Before the golden haired girl could even protest, Santana's eyes were flickering between her own with such sadness, delicate fingers tracing the tear welts left behind on her cheeks.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Brittany," Santana insisted. Although Brittany tried to shake her head, Santana held her steady, her beautiful lips trembling. "I saw,"

With just those two words, Brittany felt the shame that had been lying dormant in her gut flared ad she thought, just for a moment, that she was going to throw up. Not only did she get assaulted by a vile bully, but his daughter.. The one person that was starting to be the one person who meant the most to her, had seen it happen.

It wasn't a secret to the rest of the slaves that the Master did with them what he pleased, and Brittany was his new prize, but Santana seemed oblivious the day before. Brittany had never felt so ashamed. The fact that she was an object wasn't even a secret. Not to anyone.

The tears came before Brittany could stop them and she found herself breathing in the sweetest of scents as Santana held her close, cradling her frail body as though she was afraid that she would shatter under her touch. If only Santana knew, that she was the only thing keeping Brittany together.

"It's okay, Brittany. It's going to be okay," Santana's thick voice coated Brittany like a layer of thick, healthy milk, soothing her wounds and aches in a way she had been begging for since she limped from the Masters' bed.

"I didn't mean for it… I didn't want.." Brittany tried to explain, getting cut off by the constricting motions of her own throat. She wanted, so badly, to apologise. To say sorry for being the object of her fathers' desire – something only Santana's' mother should have been. The young girl had been so offended that Brittany had even suggested something of the sort – she was terrified that Santana would hate her for being the very thing that came her worst nightmare.

"I know, Brittany.. You don't have to say anything," The sweet hushing and gentle stoked of Santana's hands against her back were like bandages, covering Brittany's worst fears. The whole disagreement from the day before had been forgotten in this new light, and Santana was here – with her. Not with her father. Not angry.

She was holding Brittany.

After a long few minutes, Brittany finally got her breathing under control, tears drying up as though the reservoirs behind her eyes had dried up like barren, summer fields. Her fingers loosened around the fabric of Santana's tunica she had been holding onto so tightly, as though she would float away if she didn't, getting lost somewhere between the sky and heavens in a constant limbo.

Sitting back, the pair sat side by side on the cool tiles of the courtyard, a pregnant silence hovering around them. Even though her body was still shaking through the pain, Brittany felt more alive than she had in hours. Her heart was warm and Santana was her medicine.

Looking down as she felt a ticking against her hand, Brittany's face cracked into the first smile since she had enjoyed lunch with Santana the day before. Slowly, Santana's hand crept into her own, resting so comfortably against her open palm. As delicate finger tops traced intricate patterns against her skin, delicious heat ran through Brittany's veins.

"How long has he.." Santana trailed off, unsure how to proceed with her questions, obviously not wanting to upset the blonde.

"My first day," Brittany replied quietly. She didn't owe Santana any answers, but she trusted her. Santana was her one real friend, and she wanted to tell her. "It's only been twice,"

Though the silence set over the two of them once again, Brittany felt Santana's hand flatten against her own, finger to finger, palms slotting against one another like missing mosaic pieces.

"Had you ever.." Santana continued, drifting off.

"No.."

Santana's hand gentle grasped Brittany's, pulling it up into her lap and lacing their fingers together. Even with just a small gesture, the blonde girls' heart leaped in her chest. Even being damaged, impure and nothing more than a purchasable object for slavery and sex, Santana cared for her.

Santana cared.

As the raven haired woman let out a low sigh, she cradled Brittany's hand with both of her own, running her thumbs gently over the back of her hand, soothing away her aches. Her touch was so soft, but Brittany felt as though she was holding her in a way that no one would be able to pry off the grip. Secure and safe, Santana was keeping her close.

"I'm going to help you.. I can't.. Make him stop, but I will look after you, Brittany," Santana murmured, her voice low and gravely, seemingly on the verge of tears. "You have my word."

Brittany had never been in the position to trust someone in such a way that Santana was offering her. Her parents cared for her, but Brittany was never in harm's way. Oplontis was small and unthreatening. Brittany could walk alone at night without having to fear for her safety or rely on her parents to keep her safe. Here in Pompeii, being a house slave in such a regal villa made sure she had a bed to sleep in and food to eat. Nothing from outside the walls could get in and see was safe by default.

Master Loukas had been the only source of pain Brittany had ever experienced, and she couldn't get away from him. Slaves that went against their Masters in such a way were thrown out to live on the streets or put to death. Brittany was stuck and there was no way for her to escape.

But Santana? Santana was promising to look after her and soothe her when she hurt. If she couldn't get out of having to lay with the Master, Santana's care was her salvation.

Her Goddess.

"I must have done something right for the Gods to bless me with you," Brittany smiled, closing her eyes as she soaked in Santana's gentle caresses. The giggle she earned was almost pleasurable, filling the courtyard with Santana's sweet laugh.

All too soon, Santana rose to her feet with Brittany's hand still cradled in her own, offering to help her up off the ground. With Santana's support, Brittany slowly rose to stand. She watched the concern cross the beautiful woman's' face as she winced, the pain from her pelvis rising back to the surface, but she forced away a hiss. Even if Brittany knew that Santana could see through her façade, they shared a small smile.

"Let me help you," With a squeeze of Brittany's hand, Santana reluctantly released the blonde from her grip before turning to the basket of clothes. With inexperienced hands, Santana started to hang up the wet laundry alongside Brittany.

"Thank you," Brittany sighed, completely in awe. This gorgeous creature, who was born into wealth, surrounded by slaves and never having to lift a single finger her whole life was sharing the workload with a slave she had only known for a very short amount of time.

As Santana turned to her, white sheet in her hands, a shy smile slowly formed on her plumb lips. In just a few short seconds, the sun seemed just that little bit brighter by just being reflected off the woman's tanned skin. Brittany's heart lurched, beating so fast against her ribcage, it was on the verge of bursting through her body to get as close to Santana as it could.

As Santana's lips parted to speak, Brittany's breath caught in her throat.

"For you; anything,"


	9. Chapter 8: More Than You Know

**Chapter 8: More Than You Know**

_August 10th, 79 AD_

A soulmate was a description of a person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity. It was just one of the many things that Brittany had heard about in passing, and asked questions about, but had yet to make her own judgement. She saw the way her parents loved one another, and how the friends she had grown up with had loved their siblings so deeply and protectively, but had never had that special quality to share with another.

Until she met Santana.

At first, she was a vision; a picture of untouchable beauty. A vibrant rose among a field of wildflowers that were never to be touched by human hands. She was poised, exquisite and full of an erotic, absorbing mystery that sucked Brittany in like a fly to a flame. Painters and philosophers would travel the Earth to see such beauty. Watching her was more of a gift than her current position as a house slave should have allowed.

If her outward appearance wasn't enough, Brittany now knew that being close to Santana was even more of a blessing from the Gods.

For the past week, the daughter of the house master had been helping Brittany out with various chores. When Brittany had to sit and use a rock to beat out wine stains from fabric, Santana had been right beside her, learning how to do the work and using her soft, inexperienced hands to beat the material. It was something the young woman had people to do for her from the instant she was born, but she wanted to get down on her knees beside Brittany.

Not only did she do the work, but she did it with a sweet smile on her face that made Brittany's heart thunder against her rib cage. It was nothing in comparison, but having Santana by her side, enjoying the time they spent working together, Brittany felt as though it was no chore at all.

There was definitely a stark difference between doing work with Santana, and having to do it alone when Master Loukas was home.

"Tell me again what it was like growing up in Oplontis." Santana asked, her eyes sparkling.

For the life of her, Brittany couldn't imagine why she would want to know about her upbringing in such a small, insignificant town. If Brittany had grown up in Pompeii, she doubted she would have cared about anywhere else.

Santana wasn't at all as she expected her to be. After the single time she had seen her scold Gaius, Brittany and been weary to see if she was quick to anger again, but she hadn't seen anything of the sort. Santana was as soft and kind as she looked at first glance.

Maybe she wasn't to everyone, but she was to Brittany.

Perhaps that was how a soulmate worked.

"My father is a goat herder, and my mother was an occasional launder for those who needed her service. We weren't rich in gold, but we loved one another so dearly. I grew up always knowing how smart I was for the things that I picked up while overhearing conversations as I delivered my mother's' laundry back to their owners throughout Oplontis. I love them both very much,"

The smile that teased at the corner of Santana's full lips armed Brittany's heart from the core.

"Are you upset that they sent you away?" She asked, her face speaking to let Brittany know that she was genuinely curious about my opinions on the matter. The blonde knew she had probably seen a lot of house slaves come and go through her lifetime, never knowing what their true feelings on the matter really were.

And why should she?

"Of course not," Brittany shook her head, "They wanted the best life for me, away from the poverty. I get more than one meal a day here, and I have a warm place to sleep as long as I do my work. That was more than my father could have promised me as he starts to age and lose his vitality,"

Santana cocked her head to the side in an adorable manner, lush hair spilling over her shoulder. It was certainly very obviously a thing that she hadn't been in the position to think about before.

Brittany wondered just how much she had exposed to and taught Santana during their short time together.

"I suppose I never thought of those hardships," Santana admitted, confirming what Brittany had been suspecting. The blonde didn't think ill of her for that. More, the exact opposite. She admired someone born with her silver spoon to have the ability to mull it over.

Scooping a pile of cleaned, sodden sheets into her arms, Brittany moved to stand up. As soon as she did, her knees buckled out from underneath her, almost sending her hurtling to the ground like a fallen framework.

Quick as a bow from an arrow, Santana shot onto her own feet, gently reaching out to steady her companion. Her hands, though soft and sympathetic, were strong as they held Brittany erect,

"I have you steady, no need to worry," Santana uttered quietly, waiting for Brittany to find her balance before taking the wet fabric from her grasp and setting it to the side.

Although she had been so intuitive when it came to studying Santana for the past week of their time together, she had been neglecting watching how she was changing herself. Thinning and getting frail in her movements, Brittany had found it harder and harder to stomach the food she ate in the mornings, or in the evenings when she knew that the master would shortly be coming to take her and have his way with her.

Truthfully, the only meals she had been able to get in and take down were the ones in the afternoon that she shared alongside her beautiful friend. When she was with her, all thoughts of the way Master Loukas had been getting rougher and more degrading with her just slipped away, like running water from a trickling river.

" _Brittany_.."

Santana's sweet voice pulled a low sigh from Brittany's lungs as she moved to sit on the edge of the stone well, guided by Santana's grasp. Though her innermost thoughts were screaming for her to stop Santana from pulling up the bottom of her tunica, she trusted her friend. Somewhere along the past week where Santana had known that Master Loukas was doing the unspeakable things that he was, the girls never seemed to mention of the father - daughter relationship that they shared.

"Have you had these treated?" Santana asked quietly, pulling up Brittany's tunica just enough to reveal the dark purple bruises on her thighs, serving as just a horrible memory of the hands that were once grasping at the delicate flesh.

"Aelia coated them with oils early this morning," Brittany nodded, a small tear of shame leaking down her face as she turned her head away.

Santana was too wonderful to have to see such ugly with her eyes.

The blonde felt a movement as Santana let the tunica fall back down over her legs and move beside her. The warm touch of finger tips against her cheek came as a welcome shock as the other woman turned her face to gaze upon her with such caring, sugar sweet eyes.

"I have, never in my life, been so glad of Aelia than I am now," Santana whispered, blessing the midday air that lingered between them with her sweet words. "You deserve people who care about you, Brittany."

The blonde felt her heart swell within the cavity of her chest, her hand moving of it's own accord to fall against the dark skinned one that still rested against her cheek. Parting her lips, she let her fingers brush against smooth flesh.

"Do you care about me, Santana?"

It was an odd question, but the way that the masters' daughters' eyes shone in such admiration and wonder, it wasn't one that would fall along with the many unanswered questions of the universe that they found themselves in.

"More than you know."


End file.
